Hope's Journey
by KingdomPanda13
Summary: Hope Akemi is an orphan ninja of the sand. Raised by the Kazekage, she met Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Upon moving out to her own place upon becoming a ninja she meets Alix. Who becomes her is her closest friend. Find out what happens SH*TS GONNA GO DOWN!
1. Explainations

**!AUTHOR REPORT THINGY YOU SHALL READ THIS AND GET COOKIES (sorry I ramble3)!**

HELLO! This is pretty much my first story I guess? I dunno where the other one went (xDD). It wasn't finished anyways...hehe :3.

Lemme tell you about my style really quick, I usually like to comment a bit on my stories, hence the AN everywhere XDD you could also take those as Hope's thoughts while reading this because she IS based off myself. :D I might get lazy later on and just not have little space tab things...like you'd notice. XD hmm I like dialogue and tend to describe things a lot. So I guess that makes me a good writer? I DUNNO I TRY XD I like to joke in my stories too so if you looking for something serious go find some other Gaara story, sorry XD. I'm not too graphic either and those...sex things...are just...WHAT? Only kissing and partial de-clothing for me! XDD maybe O.o I dunno. I'M RAMBLING! ARGHH! Sorry. ._. ...

Alix is based off my best friend and Hope is based off me. I hope (HAHA) you enjoy learning about our personalities ^_^

Alix and Hope are original characters I own (Well Alix is owned by my best friend but whatever I'm taking her soul for this MWHAHA)

*Jasper is also my original character, I must give credits to Alix for helping me with some aspects of him. Aunt Gen is also original, Alix came up with the name.

*Shows up later so don't freak people.

**I DON'T OWN SHIT OTHER THAN THAT! MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS ALL OTHER CHARTERS AND PLACES I JUST HAZ THE IDEAS WITH SAID CHARACTERS!**

I promise the next chapters wont have me rambling as much...although you might have enjoyed it...creepos. XD

* * *

><p>It was about 12 at night. I was sitting on my bed restless. I had not been able to sleep for the past few days due to a reoccurring dream. ANYWAYS! (AN: WOO DESCRIPTION STUFF!) Hi, I'm Hope Akemi and I'm a proud Shinobi of Sunagakure No Sato. I'm a Jonin at the age of 16 (AN: I wish I was…), a rare occurrence but I don't see what the big deal is… My parents were once shinobi too, they sought out to help the Hidden Leaf with the Kyuubi around 16 years ago, and I was only a few days old at the time.<p>

I'm about five foot five (AN: I wish I was this too…SHORTNESS ;_;). My hair is cut shoulder length, brown with blonde side bangs that cover my right eye. My eyes look nothing like anyone's in my family; they're a sparkling orange hazel, although they've been becoming more orange over the years. I don't dress averagely for a ninja either. I wear a net shirt to my elbows and over that a gray off the shoulder top that stops just above my stomach and leaves my left shoulder exposed. Its just about the same on my lower half, net pants to my knees and gray shorts. As for my headband, I wear it around my neck loosely, but not enough for it to slip off during battle, of course. (AN: ;D)

The Kazekage raised me until I was a Genin. Being raised by the Kazekage of course I became really close friends with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara I never knew much about, but I know I loved every second I've spent with him. I'm not sure why though. Temari of course was my best friend from the start; we've told each other everything she's a really great friend! Kankuro…well I don't know what to say about Kankuro. He would always tease me and stalk on me. Creepy much?

After I was raised at the Kazekage's place, I was moved into my own house. My neighbor, Alix Kaida was also a Jonin, a year older than me often played with me. Alix is around six feet tall with long black hair and bangs similar style to mine by over the left eye. She also has piercing silver eyes that I swear can suck you in immediately or shoves you against a wall as far away as possible. Alix and I wear similar outfits…you'll find out why. She wears these knee black, lace up converse. (AN: totally in right now in Suna, right?) She also wears a net shirt like me but with a black off the shoulder top, right shoulder exposed. She wears the net pants to the knees and black shorts as well.

Alix's aunt whom we both called Aunt Gen would teach me how to cook, clean, buy groceries and she also trained Alix and I a lot too! Alix lives with her aunt because her parents died in a fire when she was three. She was still traumatized a bit when I first met her, but slowly as we started growing up together in and outside our team her mind became more and more peaceful.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I know this one is really short...prologue thingy I guess DEAL WITH IT! Kay so uhh will you...review meeeee? PLEASE?:D Tell me how I did(:<p> 


	2. The Midnight Talk

Back to where I was, it was midnight and I was sitting up in my bed, restless. When I was young I knew Gaara didn't sleep and I knew his secret spot too.

I went over to Gaara's favorite rooftop, the Kazekage tower's rooftop that is. Since it's the tallest building in the village Gaara likes to sit up there and look at the stars and the moon. I landed on the roof finding him gazing up at the sky; he didn't even notice me come behind him until I started shivering. Damn it was bloody cold out, especially for a desert.

"Hope?" His gaze averted from the sky and moved towards me, "why are you here? You look cold…" his eyes trailed down to a spot on the ground, soon back up at me.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and talk with you, Gaara." I began to smile; I really did enjoy every moment with him.

He began to smirk but quickly shut it out. "Come here then, I've been wanting to talk to you." His eyes trailing back up to the sky.

I sat down beside him, he had a blanket around him and he had me huddle closer to him for warmth.

Both of us looking up at the moon I finally said, "So what did you want to talk about Gaara?"

Gaara cleared his throat and shifted his position so he could face me, giving me the blanket. "Hope…" he began, sounding slightly uneasy, "do…do you think I'm a monster? Because of this damned Shukaku inside of me?" He clenched his stomach and grimaced at it as he said those words.

"Gaara, I've known you all of my life-" he cut me off with "So have Kankuro and Temari. But I'm pretty sure they think I'm a beast that needs to be killed. Don't even get me started on my father."

"That is not true!" I yelled at him trying not to be too loud, "Kankuro and Temari love you. They don't want to kill you just because you have Shukaku inside you. They're not even scared when you use the ultimate defense, they just say 'OH GAARA'S USING THE UNTIMATE DEFENSE!' every time you use it as if it's a surprise," both of us gave smirks and laughed a bit, "Your dad for that matter, well I'm sure he had good intentions for you but he was just over whelmed with the power you possessed, and I think he could have been jealous." Gaara nodded in agreement, "I don't think you're a monster at all. In fact, I see you and Shukaku as two completely separate things, when I think of you the first thought of you is never Gaara that jinchuriki kid, or Gaara that pest. Or anything along those lines for that matter."

Gaara just sat there and looked at me, stunned at how deep I was. He's never seen much of this side before.

"Hope… I-I don-" I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Gaara, you're my best friend and I love you for that. Who cares if the higher ups are scared of you? You'll always have your friends here to protect you through every step you make." By this time it was beginning to be sin rise, "Well looks like it's time for me to get going, if Alix finds out I haven't been sleeping again she'll kill me." I gave a big smile, handed him the blanket and jumped off back towards my house.

* * *

><p>AN; I don't know if its just my iMac or I'm just writing short chapters ._. I don't know. THEY SHALL BE LONGER I PROMISE! If they're not come to my house and slap me *cough Alix will I know cough* Next one I plan to be pretty long, either up tonight but tomorrow is more likely.<p>

~KingdomPanda13


End file.
